disneyjuniorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Art
Season 1 * * Tree of Life by Gustav Klimt * The Peaceable Kingdom by Edward Hicks * Tiger in a Tropical Storm by Henri Rousseau * The Shore at Bas-Butin, Honfleur by Georges Seurat * The Great Wave off Kanagawa by Katsushika Hokusai * Tahitian Landscape by Paul Gauguin * The Merry Jesters by Henri Rousseau * Egyptian hieroglyphics * Works by Chinese painters Zosan, Cai Jia, Zhang Lu, and Qiu Ying * Navajo baskets * The Olive Trees with Yellow Sky and Sun by Vincent van Gogh * September: Harvesting Grapes by the Limbourg Brothers * Expectation by Gustav Klimt * Ancient Greek and Roman mosaics * Chessboard with Flower Border by Giovanni Battista Sassi * The Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh * Watercolor paintings of Venice by John Singer Sargent * Australian Aboriginal art * Road from Saint-Siméon Farm in Winter by Claude Monet * Mountains and River on the Kiso Road by Utagawa Hiroshige * Pacific Northwest totem poles * Sunflowers by Vincent van Gogh * On the River Greta by John Atkinson Grimshaw * Dürer's Rhinoceros by Albrecht Dürer * St. Jerome by the Pollard Willow by Albrecht Dürer * Pool in the Woods by George Inness * The Scream by Edvard Munch * The Laurentian Library by Michelangelo * Wheat Field with Cypresses by Vincent van Gogh * The Great Wave off Kanagawa by Katsushika Hokusai * Young Woman in the Garden by Claude Monet * Navajo Woven Art * * Wheat Field with Cypresses by Vincent van Gogh * The Great Wave off Kanagawa by Katsushika Hokusai * Young Woman in the Garden by Claude Monet * Navajo Woven Art * * Season 2 * * * The Wave by Gustave Courbet * German folk art * Fish by Andy Warhol * Kuna Molas * Water Lilies by Claude Monet * Drawings by Leonardo da Vinci * Chinese paper art * African masks * Langlois Bridge with Woman Washing by Vincent van Gogh * Untitled 1988 by Keith Haring * The Vines by Paul Ranson * Wild Sea Breaking on the Rocks by Utagawa Hiroshige * Variegated Black by Wassily Kandinsky * Moonrise by Paul Klee * Ica Stones * Landscape Near Murnau by Alexej von Jawlensky * Ancient Egyptian Sculpture * Circles in a Circle by Wassily Kandinsky * Paintings by Vincent van Gogh * The Little Dancer of Fourteen Years by Edgar Degas * VAROOM! by Roy Lichtenstein * Arboreum by Flashbulb by Stuart Davis * Report from Rockport by Stuart Davis * Hawaiian Tiki Statues * Shower Below the Summit by Katsushika Hokusai * African Pottery * Grady Gammage Memorial Auditorium by Frank Lloyd Wright * Vesuvius by Andy Warhol * Haystacks at the End of Summer, Morning Effect by Claude Monet * Native American Petroglyphs ** Glance of a Landscape by Paul Klee ** The Lady with the Unicorn and other Medieval Tapestries ** Ancient Roman Mosaics ** Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci ** Architecture and Sculpture by Antoni Gaudi ** Train by Andy Warhol ** Mayan architecture. ** Japanese Shadow Puppets ** Māori Sculpture ** Mehndi Designs ** improvisation by Wassily Kandinsky, ** Matryoshka Nesting Dolls, ** Fabergé Egg by Peter Carl Fabergé